


Despair: Become Hope

by CredenceTheDemon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android! Kiibo, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Iruma Miu has wayyy too many androids, Oma loves pissing off anti android protesters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robophobia, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, basically humanised Kiibo with android LED, hand holding, kiibo is an android
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredenceTheDemon/pseuds/CredenceTheDemon
Summary: Kiibo is an android, Kaede is a talented pianist.The world doesn’t seem to like Kiibo’s kind, and it can’t understand why Kaede cares about him so much, after all he’s just a machine that can’t care about her...right?





	Despair: Become Hope

‘This one would be great to have around the house’ a muffled voice said, a pair of turquoise blue eyes opened to look at the source of the sound, two people, a man and his wife were looking at an android that was standing idly on a platform, it allowed its eyes to wonder around the store, a decent amount of people were present, their expressions ranged from happy, to curious, to sceptical, it remained still as it listened to the workers talk about the different androids and their functions, ironically some of the workers were androids themselves, evident by the led on their right temple.

The turquoise eyed android turned its attention towards a man that walked towards it, ‘what about this one?’ he asked, his warm purple eyes full of curiosity, ‘ah, well, that model isn’t exactly the newest, but it still works just fine’ the android worker said, the turquoise eyed android tilted its head causing some of its white hair to fall in its face, the brunette man chuckled and fixed it ‘there you go’ he turned his attention to the worker ‘I’ll take him’ the turquoise eyed android looked at the man in surprise, not because he agreed to take him with him, but because this was the very first time he was called a him, instead of an it.

The android worker nodded ‘of course Mr Akamatsu’, Mr Akamatsu turned to the white haired android, ‘do you have a name?’ he asked, the android nodded in response, ‘my name is Kiibo’.

 

Walking hand in hand with Mr Akamatsu Kiibo exited the store he had stood idly in for so long, a smile crept onto his face as he took in the scenery around him, however the smile was practically smacked off his face as he heard the yelling of “anti android” protesters, the led on his right temple had turned an yellow colour as he listened, ‘we lost our fucking jobs because of those things!’ a chorus of ‘YEAH!’ and ‘DAMN RIGHT’ erupted from the crowd, Mr Akamatsu let go of Kiibo’s hand and rummage through his bag ‘quickly put this on’ he took out a black hoodie, it had a few green pixel-like markings on the left side, the android put the hoodie on, effectively covering his standard android uniform, Mr Akamatsu looked back at the protesters, he was glad he came prepared for a situation like this, he put his hand on the worried android’s shoulder ‘ignore them Kiibo come on’ he had started to speed walk, trying to get the android as far away from the rabid protesters as possible, he led the android into the car before looking back at the protesters, Mr Akamatsu sighed in relief when he saw them continuing their protest rather than running after them with the intent of ripping Kiibo apart, ‘no wonder Kaede hates those types of people so much’ he muttered under his breath.

Just as Mr Akamatsu sat down in the drivers seat a certain android felt the need to ask a question, ‘who’s Kaede?’ Kiibo asked curiously, Mr Akamatsu smiled, ‘she’s my daughter, you’ll meet her soon enough’, Kiibo nervously played with the green strings on his hoodie, after witnessing the protest against androids like him it was understandable that he’d be a little nervous about meeting another human, ‘hey, you don’t need to worry, Kaede likes androids’ Mr Akamatsu assured, ‘really?’ Kiibo said hopefully, the brunette man nodded, ‘yep, in fact Kaede actually hates those anti android protesters you just saw, and I can see why’ Mr Akamatsu said as he thought back to how worried Kiibo looked upon seeing the protest, ‘don’t worry, I’m sure the two of you will get along just fine’, Kiibo’s led had turned a calm blue, he smiled at Mr Akamatsu’s kind words, this Kaede person sounded nice, he couldn’t wait to meet her.

There were no more words exchanged for the rest of the car ride, mostly because Kiibo was mesmerised by the passing scenery, every building, every tree, every street light, even the billboards and signs seemed to grab his attention, how long had it been since he’d seen all this? Was it the first time he was seeing this? He could have had his memories wiped several times for all he knew.  
Regardless he enjoyed watching the scenery as the car past things from buildings, to humans just being humans, a smile remained on his face for the whole ride as the android took in everything he could about the world he was finally able to see.

 

-

The car finally came to a stop, Kiibo looked at Mr Akamatsu’s house curiously, it looked better than some of the houses he had seen along the way, that’s for sure, ‘come on Kiibo’ Mr Akamatsu was already outside the car waiting for Kiibo to come out, the android immediately took his seatbelt off and got out of the car as fast as he could, Mr Akamatsu took the android by the hand and lead him in the house.

Kiibo marvelled at the interior, from the marble floor to the small chandelier on the ceiling, what interested him the most though, was the sound of a piano playing a beautiful melody, he loved the sound so much, he just wanted to listen to it forever.  
‘Kaede! There’s someone I want you to meet!’ Mr Akamatsu said cheerfully, the melody stopped, Kiibo looked both ways, part of him wanted to hide behind Mr Akamatsu, but he remained still, the sound of footsteps caught the android’s attention, his turquoise eyes focused on a blonde haired girl, who looked at him with a surprised expression, most of her attire was pink, except for the long sleeved white shirt she was wearing underneath her pink sweater vest, she practically speed-walked down the stairs and went up to him, upon closer inspection he noticed her eyes were a warm purple, just like her fathers, she gave him a warm smile that put him at ease, ‘hi, I’m Kaede Akamatsu. What’s your name?’ her voice was just as comforting as her smile,  
‘Kiibo, nice to meet you’ he answered, ‘why don’t you show him around Kaede’ Mr Akamatsu said, clearly happy the two were getting along, Kaede nodded in response and took Kiibo by the hand.

When they disappeared from view Mr Akamatsu couldn’t stop smiling, he didn’t get Kiibo for the same reason most people got androids, they didn’t require someone to clean the house or anything like that, him and his wife would just end up being so busy at times, and well, he gets worried, he’d constantly feel guilty about leaving his daughter on her own, he tries his best not to smother her, he’s well aware of the fact she’s too old for a babysitter, to be completely honest Kiibo was here more for his benefit than hers, he just cares too much sometimes.  
Hell, he even found himself feeling protective over Kiibo as soon as he heard those protesters, the image of the android getting beaten up and torn apart terrified him, despite the fact he had only known him for a few minutes.

Knowing Kaede she’ll probably become just as protective over Kiibo as he was in that moment, the thought made Mr Akamatsu chuckle.

 

Meanwhile Kaede was showing him the piano she used to play the melody he previously heard, ‘Kaede?’ the pianist looked at the android upon hearing her name, ‘what is it?’ she asked, Kiibo hesitated, ‘could you play what you were playing earlier? Please?’ he asked wanting to hear the beautiful melody again, Kaede nodded enthusiastically ‘sure’, the blonde allowed her fingers to glide across the keys, the beautiful melody resonated from the instrument once again, Kiibo couldn’t stop a smile from making its way onto his face as he listened.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with Detroit: Become Human! And I love Kiiede, so I thought why not combine the two.
> 
> This is my first ship-fic, I hope you like it.


End file.
